Bright Lights
by Spotteddollstarling
Summary: One of the many things to enjoy during the Christmas holidays were the light displays people would put up. So Black thought he'd take Brendan out to view some of the decorated houses in the snowy wonderland that was the neighbourhood not far from him. (Black/Brendan)


**These two are my OTP and I fucking love them...**

* * *

Black hummed happily along with _'All I Want For Christmas Is You'_ as he combed his hair _._ He smiled into the mirror, attempting to flick his soft and short hair but only ended up ruining his stylish look. He frowned as a strand was stuck to his lips and he blew at it, pushing it back into its rightful place. Satisfied with his appearance he walked out of his bathroom and into the living room or lack thereof. He scouted around for his gloves and had ended up kicking one of the many buckets that littered his floor. He cursed as he stubbed his uncovered toe and glared at the large white water holder. He mumbled to himself and headed over to the door. He reached for his coat and pulled the thick clothing over himself. Purple had bought him a winter coat, even though he told her it was fine and that he didn't need it, she wouldn't leave him alone for about two weeks. He still denied it but Purple had taken the tags of and left it at his front door tucked safely in a box. He couldn't return it, and he couldn't throw it away, finally he admitted to himself that he could use it and was out of options. He had thought about giving it to White but Purple being Purple had bought one for his grumpy twin as well. He reached for his new scarf that was hanging in front of him, a gift from Willow, the scarf was dark grey and covered with white snowflakes. Why were they so good to him, he didn't know. A soft knock caught his attention and his eyes lit up, a wide grin on his face. He opened the door to see Brendan standing there. The small boy had his hat pulled over his ears, his cheeks flushed. Black pulled him into a hug and backed up into the house, Brendan following him.

"H-Hi Black" Brendan spoke, bouncing slightly in excitement. Black had invited his boyfriend to see the Christmas light displays that were put up every year. He glanced outside, it was lightly snowing and he frowned, worried about Brendan and how warm he would be. The younger Dexholder was wrapped in a thick woolly sweater, Black could see from the fairly low collar that Brendan had several layers underneath. A scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck and he had fluffy white gloves on and thick snow boots.

"Your ears cold?" Black asked, reaching over into a basket. Brendan nodded slowly, Black smiled and pulled some fluffy earmuffs from the basket and placed it on Brendan's head. The younger boy thanked him and Black patted him gently.

"H-hey Black um…what do you w-want for Christmas?" Brendan asked softly, playing with his hands. Black giggled and walked over to his couch. He took a small bow that was resting on the right armrest and placed it on Brendan's head. He grasped his shoulders gently and kissed his forehead.

"Already got my present, not to mention the only one I'll ever need," He said gently, Brendan blushed and leant into him, Black wrapping his hands around his boyfriend. After a few seconds of cuteness, Black pulled away and patted him on the head.

"Ready to go?" He asked, Brendan nodded and they headed out the door, hand in hand. The walk to the larger neighbourhood wasn't that far but Black was still worried about his boyfriend, knowing that he was easily chilled. He frowned, brushing his thumb over Brendan's knuckles through the fluffy fabric that engulfed his hands. He was torn from his thoughts as his foot sunk into a particularly deep mound of snow, letting out a cry as he was sent face first into the ground, Brenden letting out a startled gasp.

"Black! A-are you ok?!" he fretted, bending down wrapping his tiny hands around his boyfriend's arm. The brunette coughed, snow stuck to his hair and sliding down his face. He pouted, his cheeks turning a bright pink. He pulled himself up, brushing the flakes from his clothing.

"I'm fine sweetheart, but my hair is ruined!" He cried out in frustration, running his fingers through his brown locks angrily. Brendan giggled, Black casting him a side glance, fake hurt dancing in his eyes.

"My mascara isn't running right?" He questioned desperately, gingerly brushing the snow away from his black orbs, biting his lip. Brendan shook his head gently while still giggling softly.

"Alright giggle monster, let's go." Black smiled, taking Brendan's hand into his once again, intertwining their fingers the best he could. As they continued down the street, it grew even darker and the snow sparkled in the moonlight. Once they reached their destination, it began to snow, the little white flakes gathering on their clothes.

"I c-can see the lights from here!" Brendan murmured his eyes sparkling. Black nodded in response, he started to hum along to the faint sound of Christmas music that drifted toward them. He began to swing his and Brendan's arm as they continued to walk. Once they entered the street, Brendan's eyes began to shine brighter and Black couldn't help but melt at his adorable face.

"You're so cute, you know that?" he said, leaning down and pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. The smaller boy blushed and buried his face in Blacks jacket, murmuring a soft 'I love you'. He pulled away and gazed at the sudden explosion of light and colours.

"They're so pretty" Brendan sighed as he scanned the displays. Lights of all kinds glowed in the night sky, outshining the moon and the stars combined. Blow up displays of Santa littered the front lawns of the sparkling houses. Some had deer, others polar bears and groups of penguins, while some houses were purely adorned in rows of lights.

"Are you having fun?" Black asked nervously, he hoped that Brendan was really enjoying this, and didn't come because he felt like he needed to. However, from the way he was smiling, and the twinkle in his beautiful eyes told Black all he needed to know.

"Y-yes! I love this" He smiled, hugging Black's arm, the brunette smiled.

"And I love you" Black murmured, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Brendan leant into his side, and rested his head against Black's arm, sighing contently. After a few minutes, they continued to walk through the neighbourhood, talking and laughing. Black once again had managed to trip and fall into the snow, this time slipping on some buried ice. Aside from that, night had gone as perfectly as Black had hoped. They had no problem getting there and back, Brendan had enjoyed their time together, and so had he.

* * *

Black sighed contently, the warm blanket wrapped tightly around him, he looked down to his side where Brendan was curled up under his arm. The small boy pressed close to him, snoring softly. Black smiled, watching his boyfriend with love filled eyes.

"What did I do to deserve you" He murmured, leaning sideways and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, using his free hand to play with Brendan's hair. The younger boy stirred, a small smile appearing on his lips. Black moved gently so he could lay down, carefully pulling the blanket over him and Brendan, who luckily didn't wake up. Once he was positioned comfortably, Brendan had moved closer to him, pressing his back to Black's chest. The brunette smile only seemed to brighten and he draped his arm over the albino's midsection.

"Merry Christmas Bren, I love you."


End file.
